Super Smash Bros
by Princess Link
Summary: A series of unconected one-shots centering on the Smash Bros. daily lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo, it's me, Princess Link, again. First of all, I know someone else did this, but I had the idea first. And no, it's not like Secret Window, if you've seen it. And you know the Village Bridge theme from Pokémon Black and White? I'm currently obsessed with it. Also, this will get updated on Wednesdays, Saturdays, and Sundays until I can figure out what works best. Anyway, let's get started.**

Super Smash Bros.  
Chapter One  
The Arrival

"Crazy, you did send the letters?" Master Hand asked for the 9001st time. I guess you could say…it's over nine-thousaaaand! Sorry.  
"Yupe," Crazy Hand said, also for the 9001st time.  
"And you said TODAY?"  
"Yupe," Crazy Hand said. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think Crazy Hand was even in the original Smash Bros.  
"Okay," Master Hand sighed, relieved. Two Minuets of Forrest later, the door opened.  
"Hello…"  
"Princess, are you in another castle?"  
Master Hand flew into the room," You must be the Mario Brothers."  
"Yeah…" Luigi said.  
"Where's Peach, is she in another castle?" Mario asked.  
"I have no clue," Master Hand said, wondering what Crazy Hand put on the invitations. Then Link walked in.  
Forget it man, she's in another castle," Mario said.  
"Dammit!" Link turned to leave, coming face to face with Samus Aran.  
"Move," she said. Link, Mario, and Luigi were happy to comply.  
"Ally is here!" Alice announced.  
"You weren't invited," Master Hand said.  
"Ally is sad," Alice said sadly as she walked out the door. She got a weird look from Ness, who had gotten a ride with Captain Falcon.  
"Captain Falcon heard this was a race," Captain Falcon said.  
"I heard it's a convention for psychics," Ness said. Pikachu and Jigglypuff walked in.  
"Chu, pika pika pika pi," Pikachu said.  
"Jig jig jiggly," Jiggypuff said.  
"I have no clue what you're saying," Master Hand said.  
"I think Ally can speak Pokémon," Link said.  
"Who?" Master Hand asked, confused.  
"The girl you kicked out," Link sighed. Finally, Yoshi and Kirby walked in. They seemed to be having a conversation, so nobody bothered them.  
"Okay," Master Hand snapped his fingers," I am sorry that you seem to have been lured here under false pretenses. I am Master hand and this is-"  
"Sparta?" Samus asked, earning laughs from ten people and one very confused look from Link.  
"-Super Smash Bros.," Master Hand continued as if nothing had happened," You twelve have been chosen to see how well this will work. So, in other words, you're beta testers. You will stay here for two months participating in matches. In your free time, you may do whatever you please. Matches start in a week."  
"What if we don't want to do this?" Samus asked, bored.  
"The door is enchanted," Master Hand said," No one but me and my brother can leave."

 **Don't worry, Alice (my oc) won't be in this anymore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! I was typing this at like four in the morning because I decided to pull an all- nighter for some stupid reason. Also, I won't be able to update this for like two weeks because we're going to the beach.**

Chapter Two  
The Contest of the Burping

Two days before matches were scheduled to start, the Smash Bros. (not the Smashers) were eating dinner. Normally this wouldn't be important, but…yeah. Link stared at the soda.  
"That's soda," Samus explained, annoyed by Link's lack of technology. He had spent the last few weeks trying to figure out her armor.  
"But what does it DO?" Link asked as he poked at his pizza.  
"It doesn't DO anything. You drink it," She sighed.  
"Ohhhh," he said and chugged his soda. This caused him to burp loudly. Then Kirby ate his soda can, along with one of the pizza boxes. This caused him to burp loudly as well. One by one, the Smash Bros. drank their soda, causing themselves to burp. They decided Kirby was the winner after he ate twenty-five cans of soda. He burped so loudly, they could feel the hose shake.  
"What was that?" Master Hand asked, flying into the room. Everyone pointed at Kirby, who was eating a second pizza box. Master Hand sighed.  
"And why did this happen, exactly," Master Hand asked.  
"We were having a burping contest," Link explained. Samus decided he was too nice.  
"It's my fault, really," he continued, "I drank all of my 'so-da'," he held up the empty soda can, "And I burped."  
Samus rolled her eyes.  
"Link, Kirby isn't in trouble," Master hand said," Though it would be preferable if you didn't start any more burping contests."  
"Yes, sir!" Link shouted. Samus rolled her eyes again. Then Yoshi ate the rest of the pizza boxes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo, I'm finally back from South Carolina. So, while I was there, I realized I was in a similar scenario to the Smash Bros. in pretty much every fan fiction ever. Let's do this!**

Chapter Three  
Card Game

The next day, all the Smash Bros. were bored. Since the Smash House (it wasn't currently a mansion) had no electricity, they had little to do except read, which Link couldn't do.  
"I brought Uno!" Mario announced.  
"Why Uno?" Samus asked," That's for kids."  
"It's the only card game the author knows how to play," Mario shrugged. Samus sighed and went back to reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Link had no clue how to play, which annoyed Samus. Mario kept bragging about how good he was, even when he was losing. Captain Falcon kept rambling about cars. Luigi freaked out every time he got Uno. Eventually, Kirby won. He celebrated by eating the cards.  
"I paid two dollars for that. Two whole dollars," Mario said. When everyone walked away, he said," Kirby. Kirby. Kirby. Two dollars. Kirby."

 **Also, I have nothing against Uno.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I'm soo sorry I didn't update this in months. I was too lazy to type it up so I didn't. And I have nothing to do right now other then homework so I thought," Why don't I update that fanfiction I've been seriously neglecting." I've also decided to give up on trying to schedule updates cause we all know how well that worked out.**

Chapter Four  
Accidental Pervert

After her first day of matches, Samus was exhausted. When she was taking a shower, Luigi walked in on her. He stuttered something about having a girlfriend before running out of the room, his face bright red. After making a mental note to tell Master Hand to put a lock on the bathroom, she went to her room to get dressed. Then Link walked into the room. He got punched in the face.  
"I have a girlfriend!" he shouted" …I think."  
"Go away!" Samus shouted.  
"Sorry I thought this was my room!" Link shouted, running away.

The next morning, when Samus was changing out of her pajamas (a tank top and a pair of gym shorts), Mario walked in.  
"I have a girlfriend!" he shouted when he saw her face.  
Samus stormed to Master Hand's office.  
"Master Hand!" she shouted," These rooms need locks! Everyone's spying on me!"  
"Define everyone," Master Hand said. Samus told him the names of the three who had walked in on her.  
"Let the record show that all three of them have girlfriends. And does anyone here seem like the kind of person to do something like that on purpose?"  
Samus shook her head," No, I guess not."  
Then Captain Falcon walked into the room and started flirting with Samus.  
"Hey baby, wanna drive a car with Captain Falcon?

And that is why all the doors in the house that will later become a mansion lock from the inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeaaah, I suck, but hey, this is up. So that's good, right?**

Chapter Five  
Luigi Pulls a Kellam!

A few days later, it was Mario and Luigi's birthday. Luigi wasn't expecting much, but every year, him and Mario would get pizza from Papa John's 'cause that was the only pizza place I could think of. However, no one paid him any attention (the only exception was me, cause I'm the author and I can't just go around ignoring people). He wasn't even scheduled for any matches that day. He didn't really mind. No one paid him much attention back home either. But the worst part was that Mario didn't even notice him. So when Master Hand told them to come up with a shopping list, Luigi sadly added pizza after everyone else had left. He looked at what the others had written. Someone else had written pizza, as well as soda and chips.  
"They're probably having a party for Mario without me," he said sadly. He went to his room and read Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. A few hours later, he realized it was time for dinner. When he walked into the cafeteria, all the lamps that they had to use to light the room were off (the house didn't have any electricity. Master Hand said it cost too much money. That's why Super Smash Bros. was during the fall).  
"They probably ate without me," Luigi mumbled to himself, sadly.  
When he turned on one of the lamps, everyone shouted, "Surprise!"  
They had pizza and soda and a cake with a picture of Luigi. Mario ran over and hugged him.  
"Happy birthday, bro!" Mario said. "Kirby made the cake, by the way."  
Kirby smiled, and for once didn't try to eat everything.  
"Um…Th-thank you," Luigi stuttered happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Mario's Hunger

"Masterrrrr Haaaand, Kirby ate all the paastaaaa," Mario complained.  
"Do you want me to add it to the List?" Master Hand asked. It was two days after Mario and Luigi's birthday, and Master Hand was going food shopping again. It was really hard to buy enough food for twelve people, but even more so when one of them ate everything in sight.  
"Yup," said Mario, who was getting a bit annoyed by Kirby eating everything.  
"I'll go in a few minuets," Master Hand said.  
"The Minuet of Forrest!?" Link shouted excited. He then proceeded to play said song multiple times.  
"Well, go!" Mario said, pushing Master Hand out the door.  
"I walked right into that one, huh?" Master Hand asked. Mario and Kink nodded.  
"I'll be back around six," he said as he flew out the door.

Mario sat on the couch all day. He might've fallen asleep at one point. Then at Link's assistance, he read Hyrule Historia out loud ("I finally know what'll happen next," Link said).

Finally, two hours after Mario read Hyrule Historia, Master Hand came back.  
"Finally, I'm starving!" Mario jumped off the couch.  
"Did you eat anything all day?" Master Hand asked.  
"Nope!" Mario said proudly.  
"And did you fight any matches?" Master Hand asked.  
"Wasn't scheduled."  
"Okay, well, here's your pasta," Master Hand gave Mario the pre-cooked pasta. Mario ate in in two Minuets if Forrest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, yeah, I'm back. I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been pretty busy. And every computer in our house sucks. Also, I'm sorry I didn't have any author's notes last chapter. I typed it while watching anime and I was in a rush and I forgot. Also yesterday I got Skyward Sword. I was also gonna get Yo-Kai Watch, but I didn't feel like spending ninety dollars on video games. Let's go!**

Chapter 7  
Kirby's Hunger Problems

It was the day after the last chapter. Master Hand had put most of the food in an Ant-Kirby Cabinet. So of course, this meant Kirby had less to eat. He had already eaten all of the food that wasn't in the Anti-Kirby Cabinet, and Master Hand refused to go food shopping for the third time that week. Therefore, Kirby had nothing to eat. He wasn't even allowed to eat people outside of matches. When he tried (and succeeded) to eat Link's hat, he'd gotten madder then Kirby had ever seen him. Which still wasn't very mad. When he'd tried (and failed) to eat Samus's armor, he'd barely avoided her kick. He eventually complained to Master Hand, who may or may not have understood him. I'm honestly not sure if Kirby can speak English. But from then on, Master Hand went food shopping every day. Also he got rid of the Anti-Kirby Cabinet.

 **Yeah, I know, I suck. But from now on, this gets my top priority. Hopefullu I can finish it befoe I go back to school.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm sorry. I've never played Mother/Earthbound (though I really want to). So yeah, I know literally nothing about Ness, except that he's a psychic and he has a baseball bat (only kids with striped shirts would choose it at their first weapon). So I'm just kinda assuming that he likes baseball based on that.**

Chapter 8  
Ness's Baseball 101

The day after the last chapter, someone wandered out the back door and discovered the back yard. Then, a week later, Ness couldn't take it anymore. He NEEDED to play Baseball. But of course, nobody else knew how to play. So he decided to teach them. He figured Link'd be the hardest to teach (he was right).

"Okay! Baseball lessons start now!" he shouted, "Everyone, follow me!"  
Everyone grumbled as they followed him outside.

First, he explained batting. Link stood straight up with the bat in his left hand.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ness shouted, "Whaddaya doing, Link!"  
"Well, the bat's sorta like a sword, so I figured it'd be like sword fighting. Or Dead Man's Volley," Link said.  
"Hasn't been named yet, dude," Mario said. Link shrugged.

Then, they moved on to catching. Ness split everyone into groups of two. Of course, Link insisted on hitting the ball back at Samus (his partner) with the bat. Ness was glad he'd confiscated everyone's weapons, otherwise, Link probably would've cut the ball in half.

After a little while, Ness decided they were ready for a game (or maybe he was just annoyed by their lack of knowledge of baseball). It went as well as the lesson, which is to say, horribly. They split into two teams of six, which meant each team could have someone at every base, a pitcher, a catcher, and an outfielder. They were completely unable to keep score properly. In the end, no one was really sure who won, but…


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this chapter should have been up yesterday, but I spent most of the day watching YouTube… on a laptop. I know, crappy excuse/explanation/whatever, but that's what happened. Also I just got back from the pet store (my chinchilla needed hay and bedding) and while I was there I named all the animals. There was Shulk, Raguna, Jimmy, and Robert the mice, Morgan, who was some kind of hamster, Snack Shack, another kind of hamster, and Fiesta, Siesta, Chinchillas (his cage was under a sign that said Chinchillas), and Rabbit (there was a picture of a girl and a rabbit near his cage) the hamsters. I almost changed Morgan's name to Jeremiah before I remembered I had already named he/she Morgan (I wasn't sure of their gender, hence the name Morgan). Anyway, let's go!**

Chapter 9  
Link DaVinci

The next day, Link drew a picture. He went around, showing the picture to everyone and bragging about his "talent". His picture was of two stick figures kissing bananas, riding on an elephant, which was also kissing a banana while there was a banana in the sky. Or maybe that was the moon. It looked like a banana. Link then tried to convince Master Hand to buy him some paints and a paint brush. Since Master Hand had already gone food shopping that day, Link had to wait 'till the next day. In the meantime, he drew more weird pictures, most of which involved bananas for some reason. I think he may be obsessed.

The next day, Link painted his pictures and said, "I'm gonna be famous."  
"You already are," Samus pointed out.  
"Oh yeah," Link said. Then he smiled and said, "But I'll be famous for being an artist, not a hero."  
Samus sighed, "Your art sucks," she said.

Link started to cry and Samus walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya! Okay, so I decided to try updating this every two days 'cause yesterday, the laptop I'm using wouldn't turn on. So yeah. Also, I post previews on my Tumblr, so if you wanna check that out, here is the link: blog/princesslink25. Also, I have a Mandarin quiz tomorrow so I really need to study (yaaaaay, highschool is sooooo greaaaat). So let's go! So I can study and all that good stuff! Also, I just realized I called Fiesta, Siesta, Chinchillas, and Rabbit from last chapter hamsters, when they were really Guinea Pigs.**

Chapter 10  
Don't Sleep at the Wheel!

The next day, Captain Falcon was driving around with Samus, Mario, Luigi, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu. They were driving around the racetrack in the backyard.

Captain Falcon was singing, "I'm drivin' with a couple a' wackos  
shakin' ma' hips and not stickin' ma' fat toes  
in the waaaater."

Unfortunately, he was exhausted. He had been up all night listening to Link crying (their rooms were right next to each other). So, he did what any tired person would do. He fell asleep. The car swerved out of control. Of course, since Captain Falcon was a race car driver/bounty hunter, he was going preeeetty fast. Everyone started shouting. Luigi shouted that he was sorry he walked in on Samus. Samus shouted that she was sorry for insulting Link's art before punching Captain Falcon. This caused him to wake up and stop the car.

After that day, no one rode with Captain Falcon ever again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ugghhhh, my feet hurt so badly. I spent most of the day walking around Philly. We went to the Independence Beer Garden, which was pretty much the worst thing in the world. It had beer and people, probably my two least favorite things in the world. Also, yesterday was picture day, which also sucked.**

Chapter 11  
The Quest for Adorableness

The next day, Pikachu realized something. Since all the Smash Bros. were guys (except Samus, who wasn't very feminine, and possibly Jigglypuff), no one considered him adorable. He decided to fix that.

First, he got some doll clothes. Then, he pretended to sleep in the middle of the living room. No one paid him much attention. He did get shouted at by Ness, though, after the boy nearly tripped over him.

Then he put on the doll clothes. This caused him to get shouted at by Master Hand for stealing Crazy Hand's doll clothes. So then Pikachu was naked again. He then fell asleep on the couch.

When he woke up, Samus was staring at him.  
"You're supposed to sleep in your own room," the bounty hunter said.  
"Chu," was Pikachu's response.  
You know I have no idea what you're saying, right," Samus sighed. Pikachu rubbed his face on her leg. Samus sighed again and walked away, though if Pikachu had been watching her, he would have seen the bounty hunter turn and smile at him.

 **When I was typing this chapter, my phone started vibrating and it kinda freaked me out. And it was an AMBER Alert.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter should have been up yesterday, but my brother had to use the computer. Also, I am definitely going to update this tomorrow.**

Chapter 12  
The Singer that "Everyone" Hates

The next day, Jigglypuff was singing the Song of Healing. When she was done, she opened her eyes and saw that everyone had fallen asleep. After drawing on everyone's face with a sharpie, she went to her room and cried. Then Pikachu walked in.  
"Like, YOLO, 'sup dude," he said. At least I think. My Pokémon's pretty rusty.  
"A line, there person is too many, we want to how do," she said. Wait that can't be right. It makes no freakin' sense!

So then Jigglypuff went around singing to everyone. This, of course, caused them to fall asleep and their faces to be drawn on even more.

Then, Jigglypuff recorded herself singing the Song of Trust. I fell asleep during it, but I did hear the first line.  
"The front is a lemon avenue flying straightly the day after the fair jump quickly!" Jigglypuff sang.  
…I really need to practice my Pokémon.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes I am back and keeppin' ma' word. Anyway, I can't wait for Sun and Moon (or, as I call it: S and M. Nanana come on! Yes, I do know what S &M really is) and Breath of the Wild! That's literally all that's been on my mind for the last few weeks. Anyway… GooooooOOOOOooooOOOOooo! Ye children of the Yellow Turban! (I'm sorry, I'm obsessed with Dynasty Warriors 3.)**

Chapter 13  
A Simple Conversation

A week later-  
"Stop with the timelines!" Samus shouted.  
"Batter to death them!" Pikachu shouted.  
I sighed and said, "Fiiiine."

Anyway, Mario and Luigi were running to catch up with Link, who had a strange habit of laying on the ground outside.  
"Wait!" Mario shouted, "Do you have a girlfriend!?"  
"Yeah," Link said quickly, "At least, I think I do."  
"Did you ever kiss her?" Mario asked.  
Link nodded.  
"Do you like her?" Mario asked.  
Link blushed and nodded.  
"Did she ever let you-"  
"Mario," Luigi interrupted his older twin, "Let's try to keep this E rated, okay."  
Mario sighed and said, "Who is she?"  
"The princess of Hyrule," Link said.  
"You're not dating her," Mario immediately said. Luigi glared at him.  
"So you're not dating Peach? And I'm not dating Daisy?" Luigi asked angrily. Mario didn't answer.  
"Anyway, have you ever saved her?" Luigi asked.  
"Yeah!" Link said excitedly, "Well… kinda. She sent me back in time right after."  
"Sounds like she's not interested dude," Mario said. Luigi shushed him.  
"What happened before she sent you back in time?" Luigi asked.  
"Well, we were floating in the clouds, which was pretty cool. And then she said she was sorry for stealing my childhood and that she loved me and then she kissed me."  
Luigi looked at Mario triumphantly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I'm sorry. This should have been up on Sunday, but my brother unplugged the Wi-Fi router. There's no real reason I didn't upload it on Monday, but on Tuesday, I was walking home and I noticed that a lot of trees had been cut down and I was really mad and I wanted to spare you my angry ranting. And yesterday, I was just flat-out miserable. I sat next to my crush in Mandarin until yesterday, when my teacher moved me. I planned to talk to her eventually, but now that'll never happen because we sit at different tables. And also, I caught a cold. The plus side is, I got to stay home from school today, which is why I was able to update this.**

Chapter 14  
Alone Time

Donkey Kong was annoyed. At the other Smash Bros.' weirdness, and at me for forgetting he was in this game. Which is pretty sad 'casuse my dad mains him and Meta Knight. I mean, I remembered after the first chapter, but I decided to PRETEND I didn't know he was in it. So all you Donkey Kong fans, I am sorry.

"Suuuure," Donkey Kong said.  
"It's the truth!" I insisted.  
"You shouldn't say you insist," D.K. noted, "It sounds like you're lying."  
"Well, I'm not," I said.  
Donkey Kong rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just leave."  
"Donkers, please! I need to write about you!" I argued, "My fans want to read this! I can't disappoint them!"  
"Yes you can. And don't call me Donkers," he said, punching me out of his room.

"Well, since Donkers is being a butt, I'll just show you an embarrassing video of him," I shrugged and ran out of the room. Two Minuets of Forrest later, I ran back in with a projector. Don't ask me how it worked.

"Now watch this," I said, winking.

D.K. was a baby wearing a diaper.  
He said something in Pokémon that loosely translates to, "The geography that I stands compares you superior."  
Then he picked his nose and fell on his butt.

"Ah, I love that video," I said laughing, "Anyway, I'll see you the next time this gets updated."  
I stuck up two fingers in a peace sign, put them on my cheek, and disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya! I literally just remembered about this. I was trying to download something for Mandarin and it was being stupid, so** _ **yeah**_ **…**

Chapter 15  
Eggs

"Hey, Yoshi," Link said one day, "Are you a dude or a lady?"

They had bet on it. Mario and Luigi insisted he was male, and Link knew better then to bet against someone that had adventured with Yoshi. Donkey Kong, however, insisted on disagreeing with Mario. Samus and Ness bet on female for the more logical reason that females almost always lay the eggs.

"I'm male, thank you very much," Yoshi said, annoyed.  
He then said something in Yoshi that (I think) translates to, "Pillow starfish good elephant."  
My Yoshi's pretty rusty too.  
"But if you're a dude, how do you lay eggs?" Samus asked, "Are Yoshis related to seahorses?"  
"You wouldn't understand Yoshi anatomy," Yoshi said and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

**So, I accidentally posted chapter 15 twice instead of this one. So I'm posting it now.**

Chapter 16  
Fox's Lego Fun Time

Yeah, I also forgot about Fox. Long story short, it's the same as what happened with Donkers.  
"Don't call me Donkers!" Donkers shouted from outside. Jeebus!

Anyway, Fox was (for some reason) looking through a toy catalogue and saw Legos. He asked Master Hand to buy him some. Luckily for him, Master Hand hadn't gone food shopping yet so he bought some Legos when he went shopping. When he got back, Fox immediately started playing with his Legos. He had gotten a couple different sets, which were all Harry Potter for some reason. I have no clue which ones he got. I think he's still mad at me.

"Do I have to show them an embarrassing video of you too, Fox?" I asked him.  
"Yes!" he shouted and locked me out of his room.

Unfortunately, I don't actually HAVE any embarrassing videos of him. Except this one of him playing with his Legos… I smiled evilly.

"I will be confiscating your projector," Master Hand said as he flew by. I cursed loudly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Heya! I had to get blood drawn yesterday, which sucks. But then I got pancakes. And then I pre-ordered Pokémon Moon and Breath of the Wild, so yeah. Also, I'm trying to beat all the Zelda games I own before Breath of the Wild comes out. I've already beaten Ocarina of Time 3d and A Link Between Worlds, but I still have Wind Waker(hd), Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, Majora's Mask(3d), and Phantom Hourglass. And honestly, I have no idea what I' doing in three of them.**

Chapter 17  
The Departure

"Does everyone have all their stuff?" Master Hand asked.

Three humans, one Hylian, two Pokémon, a gorilla, a fox, a Yoshi, a pink puffball, and two whatever-the-Crap-Mario-and-Luigi-are nodded.  
"And did everyone enjoy their stay?"  
Everyone nodded.

Then, Master Hand asked everyone what they liked and disliked about their stay. Then they had a party, where they ate hotdogs and hamburgers. Then they had to leave.

"Hey, Link!" Samus shouted, running to catch up with him, "I'm sorry I said your art sucks. It doesn't suck. It's just… really, really bad."  
"It's fine," Link said. Then his face lit up as he reached into his bag, "It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!"  
He gave her his original picture of the stick figures kissing noonies (I'm done saying bananas) while riding on the noony-kissing elephant with the noony/moon in the sky. It had been painted rather… awfully.  
"How will this protect me, exactly?" Samus stared at Link.  
Link shrugged, smiling like a total dork, and said, "I just felt like saying it. But be sure to hang it on your wall, just in case."  
Samus sighed, but accepted the picture with a small smile.

So then all the Smash Bros. went home to their normal lives.

 **Also, apparently Nintendo has confirmed that the Mario characters aren't human. I can't remember what they are, though.**


End file.
